the crow: you did well kid
by messiah of the damned
Summary: you'll like this one. it's dedicated to brandon and eliza and james o'barr


_All characters belong to me, all places and plotlines are fictitious and any resemblance is purely coincidental. Everything belongs to me apart from the Crow which belongs to James O'barr. _

_For Brandon, Eliza and James O'Barr_

THE CROW: YOU DID WELL KID

The town of Curwensville was a quiet town situated between Rochdale, Middleton, Bury and the busy city of Manchester; well it was a quiet town until one night in 2004 when a mysterious group of blood drinking, necrophilliac Biker's rode into town. The Bikers self named the Callicantzo's after a creature similar top Vampires found in Greece killed the mayor and executed the small ineffective police force before seizing control of the town. They forced people to pay them protection money and if they refused they would be kidnapped and beaten to death, their dead bodies would then sometimes be raped before being dragged through the town tied to the back of a motorcycle for all to see. Seventeen year old local Rockstar Zacky Lau wanted to escape the town with his Girlfriend, Felicity Rivers. He decided that he would leave late at night when no one would be around to see.

The night air bit at Zacky's bear arms, wrapped around his chest were Felicity's arms clad in his leather jacket. They were speeding down the main road out of Curwensville on Zacky's black chopper bike. Zacky's loud roaring engine masked the sound of several other Bikes following them, it were the Callicantzo's. One of the Biker's on an Aprilla 125cc pulled along side Zacky, the rider of the bike was a female, she had long red hair and pale skin, she was wearing a red leather cat suit and brandishing a .38 revolver. "Stop the fucking bike you piece of shit!" she yelled. Zacky looked her in the face and sped off. The Biker's kept up with him, shooting at him and Felicity as they tried to escape. Eventually after about ten minutes one of the Biker's managed to shoot Zacky's back tyre making the two of them go head first over the Bike's handle bars. Zacky crashed to the floor hard, breaking his left arm and right leg in the process, Felicity wasn't as lucky. Zacky fought his way to his feet and stumbled over the road to Felicity's still body. Felicity was lying on the floor, her long blond hair was matted with blood, her once bright piercing blue eyes were grey and her full lips were adorned with blood. Zacky lifted her body into his arms and sat there on the floor crying. The Bikers pulled up next to him and dismounted their own Bike's. "Oh dear looks like someone had a little accident." Laughed the leader of the gang, a brutal, sadistic middle aged man with a shiny bald head, a scar ran down the left side of his face and a cigarette was stuck between his lips, the rest of the gang laughed as they each descended on him. One of the biker's, the female who had first confronted him kicked him in the face, "First let me introduce us, I'm Velvet, the Boss is Deacon, the tall, thin guy with the black dreadlocks is Frank, the big black girl with the afro is my lover Kelsey and the small Chinese dude over there is Chen. We're gonna kill you." She then motioned for the others to join her as she kicked him again. Suddenly multiple feet were kicking him in the head until all of a sudden Deacon shouted "Off!" Each of the Biker's suddenly stopped and retreated; Deacon walked over to Zacky and knelt on his knees in front of him. "This your girl?" asked Deacon as he pulled out a Desert Eagle and placed it to Felicity's mouth, before Zacky could answer Deacon fired the gun, sending a bullet into the dead felicity. "You bastard. I'll fucking kill you!" Screamed Zacky as he pushed through his own pain and dived on Deacon. Deacon pushed the weak and injured local celebrity to the ground before shooting him in the chest. As Zacky died Deacon raped him and then left his body in the road.

**THREE MONTHS LATER, CHRISTMAS DAY**

A large Crow perched on the headstone knocking as if expecting an answer. Slowly a hand appeared from the ground, thin fingers moved and wriggled as an arm became visible, followed by a head, then the rest of the body. Zacky had returned, he collapse onto the floor remembering what had happened to him and Felicity. "Felicity!" he screamed as he crumpled to the floor holding his head. _Get the fuck up boy!_ Yelled a voice inside his head as the Crow landed on the floor next to him. _Yeah, yeah it's me the fucking bird and you better get your little Goth arse up off the floor. You got a job to do, remember, the Callicantzo's killed you and your girl, now for you to be reunited with her you gotta kill them. _Zacky cleared his head and slowly rose to his feet. Yeah, I have the power and now those bastards are gonna die. He thought to himself. _Follow me_, the bird spoke into his head as it started flying off. Zacky was running to keep up with it but it got out of his view. _Your house,_ the Crow directed him.

When Zacky reached what used to be his home he found that it had been torched, the Crow was perched on the only distinguishable thing left: the entrance to the Basement that was in the kitchen floor. Zacky pulled open the door and walked down the stone steps into his basement, it was untouched, everything was still in place, his Guitar, his posters still clung to the bare brick walls and his concert clothes were still in a suitcase in the corner. He picked up the suitcase and was attacked by memories.

It was the first concert he played in when he was fifteen; he met Felicity after the show. He let go of the suit case and the memories stopped. He hit the floor and screamed "Felicity!", he picked up a piece of metal that was led on the floor and slit his wrist, miraculously as he watched the bleeding stopped and the cuts disappeared, leaving thick scars across his wrists. "Why!" he screamed as he got back to his feet. _Shut it, you'll be with her soon, you have a mission._ The bird cleared his head and warily he opened the suit case, pulled out the contents, a leather biker jacket, black sleeveless top, leather jeans, combat boots, black eyeliner pencil and a black lipstick.

Carefully he pulled the clothes on before decorating his face with the make up, thin black lines ran down his face from his eyes and from the corner of his lips across his cheeks. He then exited his basement. Standing in the remains of his home he looked around to see the Crow flying off to the north of him. His eyesight went blurred and he started seeing through the Crow's eyes, the bird flew down the main road heading towards an old pub called the Rock Hole; the Callicantzo's hide out. Zacky stepped out of his burnt down house and started walking towards the pub. Christmas lights were flicking on all over town and through windows he could see people being merry and having a big lunch. "That should be me and Felicity" he said aloud to himself. As he got within sight of the pub he saw Deacon leave and lock up. Deacon then got on his Harley Davidson and started his engine; Velvet appeared from behind the pub with Kelsey, both buttoning up their jackets rather suspiciously, they too then got on their bikes. Before they could leave Zacky shouted from behind them "Callicantzo Fuckers, I have business with you."

Deacon spun round on his bike and sped towards him, as he reached Zacky he froze in terror "We... We Killed... We killed you, you and your bitch, you aren't real." Zacky laughed, "Yeah, you killed me but im not dead, you are. You see im like Jesus, you and the rest of you fucks are Judas. You caused my girlfriend to die, then you shot her, you shot me numerous times in the chest and raped me I mean I know im bisexual but come on. Fuck." As he stopped speaking he moved quicker than Deacon could see and grabbed him by the neck, his hand crushing his trachea like a vice grip. Velvet and Kelsey sped off past Zacky and their boss. Deacon's eyes widened as he realised he was all alone at the mercy of this Angel of Vengeance. "Don't worry, I'm gonna kill all your gang as well." Zacky said as he dropped Deacon to the ground. The bald middle aged Biker stumbled to his feet and drew his Desert Eagle. He fired three shots into Zacky's chest then stared on in horror as the wounds healed. "Nnh, do you know how much that annoys me." Zacky said as he realised he didn't feel the pain. Deacon fell back to the floor and dropped the gun. Zacky picked up the gun and pointed it at Deacon, "And with that one final sound everything went black." He shook his head "No, actually it wont be that peaceful and pain free for you, I promise." Zacky fired the whole clip of bullets into Deacon's legs so that he couldn't run away. Deacon screamed out in pain. "Merry Christmas" Zacky said as he dragged Deacon towards the pub. He slammed Deacon hard into the brick wall of the pub and let go, Deacon slid down the wall like a rotten kebab. Zacky left Deacon lying on the floor as he walked back over to Deacon's Motorbike. Using all of his supernatural strength he yanked the handle bars off the Bike before walking back over to Deacon, "What the fuck man, come on just end it already!" screamed a petrified Deacon, his cries fell on deaf ears. Zacky hoisted him back to his feet and drove the handle bars that he had snapped to separate them deep into the palms of the Biker's hands. "It looks like a crucifixion" Zacky whispered into the Biker's ear. As Deacon thrashed around in pain a key fell out of his pocket. It was the key to the pub; Zacky took it and entered the pub. A few minutes later he returned carrying a lighter and petrol can, by this time Deacon had passed out but was still alive, he didn't feel Zacky douse him in petrol but he felt it when he set him on fire. Deacon screamed a horrific, brutal scream for about ten seconds before he fell silent. Dead. _Leave a symbol, scare them._ The Crow said to him as it perched on his shoulder. "Yeah" Zacky said as he spread the remaining petrol onto the floor around him. He then bent down and lit it. A silhouette of a Crow burned into the ground. Zacky set off on foot down the road with the Crow flying over him.

Kelsey and Velvet ran into Chen's flat where the rest of the gang were waiting. They told them the story of what they saw and they set off to the pub, they were shocked when they saw what had happened to their Boss.

Zacky was perched with his bird on the roof of the town's library, "I'll get them for you Fel' and then we can be together." He said softly as he looked to the sky. _They have found Deacon; they'll be coming for you._ The Crow said to him, he didn't seem to care, he just continued staring into the air. A tear ran down his left cheek, he quickly expelled it with his hand.

Kelsey, Velvet, Chen and Frank untied their Boss and gave him a crude burial in a field next to the pub. "Frank go look for this son-of-a-bitch, he's got a bird with him, find him and bring him to use. Chen you go too but don't go together, one of you go to the other side of town. Meet us back here in about three hours." Velvet ordered. Chen and Frank then departed; Chen headed for the older part of town while Frank went left towards the town centre.

The Crow suddenly left Zacky perched on top of the library and headed towards the town centre. Zacky didn't move until his eyesight blurred and he once again saw through the Crow's eyes; Frank was pulling into a Petrol station five minutes away from Zacky's current location. Zacky dropped from the roof and started running towards the petrol station. As he got their Frank was just filling up his bike. "Frankie boy." Zacky sang causing Frank to drop the fuel pump and reach for his Sawn off Shotgun he had concealed in his denim jacket. 2You that fucker who iced Deacon."

"You have seen my work." Zacky answered.

"See my bullet's bitch!" yelled Frank as he fired at Zacky who even through he was impervious to harm still dodged his bullets. "Tut tut." Mocked Zacky as he descended on his target. Frank wrestled him to the floor and started hitting Zacky who led there laughing while grabbing the Shotgun with his hand. He raised the weapon to frank's head and squeezed the trigger, Frank's brains splattered all over the floor and all over Zacky's leather jacket. _Mother Fucker. _The bird said into Zacky's sub consciousness. Zacky got on to the old Army Motorbike and drove away, the petrol pump that Frank had dropped had leaked, the petrol was spread on the floor in the silhouette of a Crow.

_Two down three to go Zacky boy then you can spend eternity with your beloved Felicity._ Zacky smiled as he wiped the blood and brain matter from his clothing, "Good job its leather, eh" he said to the Bird that had seated itself on his handlebars.

_You should keep hunting, they'll be after you now, you know that. _The crow said, Zacky nodded and got back on the bike, he headed into the old part of town with the big black bird still on his handlebars. All of a sudden the bird flew off and Zacky's vision blurred, it caused him to come off the bike. Through the Crow's eyes he could see Chen, sitting on his bike in the local park with a prostitute drinking Whiskey. He immediately set off on foot.

"Chen, Chen, Chen. You shouldn't drink and ride your motorcycle." Bellowed Zacky in a fake voice as he emerged from behind a tree in front of Chen. The Prostitute was so scared that she ran away, leaving Chen unarmed and face to face with Zacky. He looked into Zacky's eyes and screamed "you killed Deac'." As he lunged for him. Zacky mockingly danced out of the way and whacked Chen on the back of his head; causing him to fall over. Zacky grabbed Chen by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into the air before crashing him to the ground in front of his bike. Before he could stand Zacky placed his foot down on his chest and turned the key in the ignition, causing the bike to roar to life, quickly Zacky jumped onto the bike and ran over Chen's head, causing him to die instantly. Zacky laughed and then departed the park on Chen's bike. _Starting to get a collection of them aren't you kid_. The Crow said as it landing on Zacky's shoulder. "Let's go back to the pub eh birdie." Zacky said as he sped down the main road, past where he and Felicity were killed.

Velvet and Kelsey were locked in a passionate kiss when Zacky interrupted them with a fake put on cough. "Excuse me, but did two women order a killin'" Zacky said as he stalked up to them. "Waste this Dick" shouted Kelsey as the two women Bikers started shooting. Zacky, being hit by multiple bullets carried on walking towards them. "It really is pointless, now I mean usually under normal circumstances I wouldn't hurt a woman but these are not normal circumstances now are they." He said as he kicked the Uzi out of Kelsey's hands before quickly hitting Velvet in the face with a spinning round house kick which knocked her to the ground. Zacky picked up the Uzi and checked the clip. "Twelve bullets, more than enough." He declared before reinserting it. He fired three shots into Kelsey's heart, killing her. Velvet jumped up "You fucking killed her." She yelled as she pulled a Glock from the floor next to her and started firing at Zacky who just laughed before shooting a single bullet into her head. _It's over kid, you win. _The Crow spoke _you know what you gotta do, and if you don't here I'll tell you. A self inflicted gunshot wound to the head will not be healed, not when you have killed your killers, your normal now._ The Crow then flew away. "Thanks Birdie." Zacky said as he put the gun to his temple. He looked around at the scenery one last time and squeezed the trigger; he felt a hot sensation inside his head. The half a second of pain felt like an eternity. Zacky then fell down dead, for the second time.

Dressed all in white felicity walked up to her Angel of Vengeance, her blonde hair fluttering behind her. "She looks like an Angel. " Zacky said to himself as he fell to his knees. He was in heaven, his girlfriend picked him up and they kissed. He had done his job.

The crow was once again perched on top of Zacky's headstone. _You did well kid._

_THE END_


End file.
